House of the Moon
by Fourtris-Snowing
Summary: Meet Robyn; a simple thirteen but soon to be fourteen year old girl, living in a city of wolves. Werewolves, mind you. Not all werewolves though. A select few so far that have changed for the first time on the full moon prior to their fourteenth birthday.
1. Reagan

"Reagan!" I scream into my phone as my best friend picks up.

"Robyn! Oh my God, I miss you so much!" she screams back. "The House of the Moon is so great! I never knew this is what it's like to be a werewolf."

The House of the Moon is like their sister school, the House of Night. House of the Moon is newer, and ours only opened two years ago. It's basically a werewolf finishing school (which by the way, according to our religious freaks, is a curse for our city). My friend Reagan changed for the first time on the last full moon, which happens to all werewolf pups on the full moon prior to their fourteenth birthday.

"What kind of classes are there?" I ask excitedly. I've loved the werewolves ever since they first started populating St. John's. The males are always big and bulky, while the females lean and wise.

"We shouldn't be talking about that," says Reagan dismissively. "We _should _be discussing about _your _fourteenth birthday."

"We should," I say with hope strained into my voice. "But it's tomorrow, and you sleep during the day."

"Well, I'll come at night."

I sigh. "Your instincts that tell you when the next full moon will be haven't kicked in."

"_I have those?_" she asks sounding totally bewildered.

"Yes," I say, feeling slightly agitated. "Anyways, you'll be a wolf tomorrow night. It's a full moon."

She mutters a curse under her breath. "Well, I'll come the night after."

"You're lucky that you won't have school since it'll be Saturday night, Reagan," I say feeling slightly better. It really isn't the same without your best friend on your _birthday_. This is the closest we'll get now. "Can we talk about your school now?"

"Okay," she says cheerily (as always). "What do you want to, Robyn?"

"Who's your roommate?" I ask, hoping she doesn't have one and hoping she does. I don't want her to be lonely, but if she becomes best friends with her roommate...

"Don't have one," she says simply.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"What do you think?" I think no. We're both used to be lonely. We're not exactly what people call _social_.

"Well, do you have any new friends?" This time, I'm desperately hoping yes.

"Naw. There are some pretty cute guys here though." She makes a purring, meowing sort of sound and I can't help but laugh.

"So is everything alright there?" I ask soothingly, just in case.

"Yeah," she says perkily. "They've mentioned the vampyres a few times. They get crescent moons on their foreheads when they become a fledgling, did you know that?"

"Yeah," I say.

"And did you know," she says getting excited. "That the first time a werewolf changes, they get a mark on their right paw? And when they change back, it's still there. For each wolf it's different."

"Huh. That sounds pretty cool, what did you get?"

"Music notes."

"Go figure," I deadpan. I check my watch and realize what time it is. "Hey, I gotta go. _Supernatural _is on now."

"Yay! I should turn it on too. Later!" And she hangs up. I laugh and grab my TV remote off of the small table beside my bed, and flick on my TV.


	2. Birthday

**SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. I was busy with other fics and school and tumblr, so yeah.**

I woke to the treacherous beep of my alarm clock that was resting peacefully on the desk next to my bed. I groaned as I smacked the snooze button and cocooned back in with my blankets. It wasn't even been two minutes until my little brother is barging in my room shrieking at me.

"Happy birthday, Robyn!" he screeched from my door frame. I moaned and rolled over so I was facing the other wall. It clearly didn't make him go away since my breath was knocked out of me when he landed on my waist.

"Thomas!" I scolded him. I pick him up from under his arms, go over to the entrance of my room and set him down gently, before slamming the door. I undressed and changed into my favourite pair of jeans and a black V-neck with a black bandeau that nearly reached my belly button. I lookd at myself in the mirror, smoothing out wrinkles that have formed from hanging in my closet. I put in my cute dream catcher earrings with real turquoise in the middle and put a pair of silver sleepers into the second set of holes in my ear lobes. I smile and go to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped at least a foot in the air as my parents and my brothers yelled their greeting at me. I looked around the kitchen. There was an ice cream cake on the counter, decorations strung up, bright "Happy Birthday's!" scrawled across banners and on the table, presents.

"Aw, thanks guys," I said as I quickly made a beeline to my cake.

"Mo-om! Why does Robyn get cake now?" my ten-year-old brother wailed as I took the cover of the cake and began to cut a large slice.

"It's her birthday Thomas," mother snapped in a gentle, motherly way at Thomas. He pouted but made himself a bowl of cereal. I grinned and began to wolf down the delicious cake.

I came home from school to another event that could've triggered a heart attack: my _whole family _screaming at me from my living room. I nearly collapsed, which made my family collapse themselves into a riot of laughter. I giggled a little myself. I joined them and talked to my aunts and uncles and grandparents about the same old questions. ("Do you have a boyfriend yet?" "No." "How's school?" "Just… no.") It was a pleasant hour, until it got better. I heard beeping from the driveway and looked at my family for help on who it might be, but they were just as confused as I was. A second later there was a patterned rapping on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_. Pause. _Knock, knock, knock. _Pause. _Knock, knock, knock._ I realized the pattern that my best friend and I had made up years ago for getting into forts and clubs. I leapt to my feet and bolted for the door. It swung open just as I was reaching for the knob and threw myself into the person's arms without even looking to see who it was.

"Reagan, I can't believe you actually came!" I squeal as I look up at the glittering blue eyes of my best friend. She sets me down and walks in, kicking off her new rabbit fur boots that the Elder wolves must have given her a welcome gift. We pass the living room and look in at my smiling, but puzzled, family.

"Reagan!" most of them say in almost unison. My mom hurries over to greet her. "How's being a wolf going, sweetheart?" Reagan smiles at her. My family has loved Reagan ever since they first met her when we were in kindergarten.

"It's really great!" she says, beaming. My mother beams back and takes Reagan's right hand and inspects her palm. I suck in my breath. Reagan was right; she did get imprints of little music notes all over her palm, in what resembles black ink but is definitely her skin.

"Reagan, this is truly beautiful. Your family must be so proud!" Her face almost instantly fell. Her family is super religious and believe that their daughter is unholy. A daughter of Satan, they had said. They kicked her out the second she changed back to human form. She didn't even get to take anything that she owned from the house.

My mother must've picked up on Reagan's sadness. "Why don't you two girls go to Robyn's room and catch up?" I nod eagerly and quickly go to my room, with Reagan right behind me. We plunk down on my bed and stretch out.

"So tell me, what's been happening? What are your classes?" I demanded.

"Music, Werewolf History, Latin, Spells and Incantations and of course, Training," she said with energy I have never before seen in her.

"Training?" I echo.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "It's the only class where you can change into a wolf without getting expelled. It's my favourite class." She said the last sentence with the voice and energy of a small child.

"What I would give to be a wolf," I groaned as I pulled a pillow over my face and sank my not sharp teeth into the fluff.

"It's really fun for the most part, except that we're not allowed changing whenever we want to until we're placed into a pack." She had a whine in her voice that made her sound like she was mourning a family member. That still loved her obviuosly.

"Tell me about the packs," I demanded. She looks at me with renewed excitement in her eyes and begins to ramble about wolf packs.

"Really they're the same thing as regular wolf packs, except with a more complex science. There's your alpha, the beta and an omega. To become an alpha, you have to work for it. You have to be a beta first. You'll only be an omega if you're a sucky, sucky wolf." I nodded in understanding. I already knew this of course. "The packs don't just saunter around and catch prey and do whatever; they actually have to do work for their superiors. For what I know, they do these missions and stuff, like spying on enemy packs. The exclusive wolves from rich families usually get into this. The other option is training pups. Usually the latter." She cut off and I stared at her expectantly, but she just shrugged. "That's all they told us about packs in Werewolf History and Training. I guess it's pretty confidential until you're actually in one."

"Can you pick your pack?" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"Yup!" she chirped. "I was thinking about joining the Shadows."

"That's a cool name, dude. I want in _so bad, _Reagan," I whined to her as I curled into a fetal position.

"Don't worry," she said as she patted my foot. "You'll do plenty of fun things without being a wolf."

"I guess," I muttered.

Hours later, we had almost drop kicked my little brother out of my room, cried after watching the latest episode of _Supernatural_, and talked some more about werewolves. Then the sun started to go down.

I was rolling on my floor laughing when the minimal light coming from my window caught my eye. I popped up from the floor and stared out the glass.

"You have to get back," I said.

"What?" she asked, coming to my side to look at the sunset with me.

"You need to go back to the House of the Moon, Reagan. The sun's going down."

She muttered a curse under her breath and headed for the door. "You're right. I'll be in trouble if I'm not inside of school grounds when the moon goes up."

"Well, let's get you back." I ushered her out my door and towards the entrance of my house. She quickly pulled me into and embrace and smushed my face into her plush jacket.

"I'll be seeing you soon, okay?" she said, releasing me and dashing to the drive way. I grinned and waved.

"You bet!" I called out as she pulled away in her car. I closed the door behind me before freezing in my tracks. _She's fourteen, _I thought. _How in hell can she drive? _I guess being a werewolf can give you more than just mental abilities.

I went into the now empty living room and curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. It was a fairly tiring day. I snapped them open about twenty minutes later, just as the moon rose. I felt a quivering under my skin, and had to get out of the house. I got outside with difficulty, but I was still standing, but just hardly. I inspected my arms since I still felt the quivering that was growing stronger by the second. I felt horror-struck: my arms had expanding and contracting bumps all over them, and my nails had sharpened to claws. I was almost howling with pain by then. The moon continued to inch higher and higher into the sky, and I was changing more by the second. I started to grow fur, my ears have pointed and I grew a tail. Before long, I was a small, cowering, light brown wolf with bright brown eyes. I was terrified and still hurting from my spine bending and my bones shifting. This is what Reagan must've felt.

I ran up to my door and started scratching, so I could alert my very human family. Nobody came, so I slunk into the woods that were behind my house and curled up under a bush. I started thinking about what my new life at the House of the Moon would be like, when I remembered the markings Reagan showed me on her right palm. I held my right paw out in front of me and gaped in shock at what was there. It was a pentagram, the sign of the Devil in some cultures, but to the vampyres and werewolves, a sign of good luck and good fortune. I put my paws under my head and tried to sleep. I needed my strength for my first day at the House.


	3. Leaving

I woke with damp soil clinging to my naked body and wet leaves brushing against my back. I pushed myself up with unsteady arms and tried to stand, but collapsed to my knees with a gasp. I looked at my surroundings, forgetting where I fell asleep to and saw the chocolate brown siding of my house. I sighed with relief that wolf me didn't decide to walk around in the middle of the night. It would suck to be found half way across town naked, dirty and sleeping.

_Wait a second, _I thought. _I'm a werewolf now! _I laughed unsteadily but my voice was filled with glee. I tried to walk again, with success. I stumbled a little bit but I made it to my back door. I tried pulling it open but found that it was locked. I frowned. _This has got to be the most unpleasant thing I will ever experience_, I thought miserably. I looked around to see if anyone might be lurking about, when the clothing line caught my eye. I darted over and quickly looked with enhanced vision that my new form must have granted me. I curse as I realize none of my clothes are hanging on the line and quickly grab the next best thing; my older brother and my mom's clothes. There were too baggy, but I liked baggy so oh well. In the end, I ended up wearing a gray shirt my brother would wear to bed, and a pair of sweatpants that my mother wore around the house. I went up to the door and knocked as loud as possible but was surprised when I nearly knocked down the door - wolf strength was stronger than I predicted.

I sat down on the porch step not expecting anyone to come answer the door this early on a Saturday.

"Robyn? Why are you wearing Tony's shirt?" My little brother's voice came from behind me. I sat up straight from the surprise of hearing him. I whirled around and embraced Thomas.

"Robyn, why are you hugging me?" his muffled voice comes from my chest. I pushed him away from me with a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Go get mom and dad. And Mark too. I need to tell you guys something…"

Five minutes later and three cups of coffee for the three eldest members of the family, we were out in the living room on the couches. My parents were looking at me with concern and my older brother, confusion. I looked down at my fingers that were threaded together and sucked in a deep breath before telling them what had happened.

"…and then Thomas came and got me," I finished. I sent an apologetic glance at my mom and Tony for the clothes that I took from them. They all stared. Thomas was the one to speak first.

"So my sister can talk to animals now?" he asked with hope thick in his voice. I chuckled.

"Not that I know of." We sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I guess you have to leave now," my mom whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled.

"I guess I do," I murmured as I headed to my room to pack what I needed. I was shoving socks, underwear and bras into the bag I used for school when a voice came from my door.

"You won't need any tops or pants, unless you value them. The school has uniforms." I spin around faster than humanly possible and found a beautiful woman standing in my door. She was wearing a long black coat that goes to her ankles that seemed to be made from leather, with brass buckles holding it together along the front. Her long blonde hair was done up in a sleek ponytail, her eyes were a light blue and she had full red lips. She was too gorgeous to be human, but she didn't have a moon on her face so she wasn't a vampyre. She was another wolf.

"W-who are you?" I asked nervously. I was intimidated by her aura of strength and power.

She laughed musically. "I'm Rose, the beta, or second, to the alpha of the House of the Moon." Her voice was smooth and sweet. "And I'm here because Luna, your to-be alpha sent me for you. She said you changed for the first time on your birthday?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered. "I don't see why that would cause a beta," I said the word carefully. "To escort me to the school."

"Ah," she said smiling as she entered the room with her hands clasped behind her back. "You see, there's this legend. It says that a werewolf who has a full moon on their fourteenth birthday, instead of a full moon prior to their birthday, will be legendary." She stopped in front of me and smiled warmly. "So far our House has only had two wolves that have had this happen to them. They have left the area and joined prestigious packs out in Romania." I blinked at Rose. It took me several minutes to make sense of what she had said.

"So… are you telling me that I will be an extraordinary wolf?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. May I see your palm?" she asked, pointing at my right hand. I nodded and held out my hand, which she took with icy cold, delicate fingers. She traced her fingers along the moon engraved into my skin and then dropped my hand.

"That's a very unique marking, Robyn. Use it wisely." She smiled at me before slipping out of my room. I had a question mark look on my face but shrugged and continued to shove my stuff in the bag.

I strode into the living room with my bag slung across a shoulder to see my family talking with Rose.

"I'm ready," I said. They must not have heard me walk in since they jumped a little at my voice. I smiled a little and went to say good bye individually. I pulled my mom into an embrace first and whispered into her hair; "I'll miss you."

"But I'll see you again," she whispered back. I let her go with tears in her eyes, so I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder. She seemed instantly happy and at peace with my touch, but I hadn't realized it. I hugged my other family members and said good bye before leaving with Rose, my new superior.


End file.
